Flight of the Mockingjay
by PhoenixLoveStory
Summary: Its been one year since the rebels won & Katniss has not recovered. When New Panem is threatened to be taken back Katniss is called on to lead the fight. Will she be able to or will the pain and pressure kill her? Will the Mockingjay fly or will she fall?
1. Chapter 1

**I know that the very last thing I need is another story, but the idea was in my head and I didn't want to lose it. So, without further ado, I present my second Hunger Games story.**

* * *

Flight of the Mockingjay

I was currently puking up my guts. Not that there's much to puke. I haven't eaten much since I came back to Twelve, and if I did, it's already gone. Haymitch is holding up my hair, and I hear Greasy Sae and Peeta talking in the living room. "Make them go," I groan between each constriction of my stomach. "No can do, Sweetheart. We've got some important business to attend to," Haymitch counters. I groaned again.

A few minutes later and I haven't puked anymore, so I shove Haymitch out of the bathroom and brush my teeth, trying to get the nasty taste out of my mouth. I scrubbed until my gums bled, but I think I was trying to get rid of more than just the taste.

_*Flashback*_

"_Open up, Katniss, I know you're in there. Come on," Haymitch called from the other side of the door._

"_They're not going to leave, you know," Greasy Sae said as she put my breakfast in front of me._

_I just nodded and stared at the eggs and bacon on the plate in front of me. "I'm letting them in," she said, heading towards the door. "No!" I jumped out of my chair. _

" _Its 'bout time you said something. They're not gonna leave," she said, turning to look at me and crossing her arms in front of her. _

_It wasn't really Haymitch I was avoiding so much as who was inevitably with him. Peeta. I hadn't spoken to him since he planted the Primroses; in fact I only muttered a thank you then ran back into hiding._

_I find myself walking over to the door anyway. I open it to see Haymitch's surprised face. "I thought you weren't going to answer. Huh, nice to see you, Sweetheart," he said, surprisingly sober. I considered slamming the door in his face, but he shoved his way in before I could. Peeta stood outside, seemingly unsure if he could come in too. I stepped aside and opened the door wider. He looked up and tentatively smiled at me, but I couldn't return that smile. Instead I just nodded. _

"_So, we didn't come to have a reunion-"Haymitch begins. "Why did you come?" I snap. _

"_Well, well, it lives_ and_ talks!" he laughs. So maybe he's a little drunk… but when is he not? I do my best not to slap him and when he realizes I have no clever comeback he continues. "There's some sort of important announcement today. Paylor wanted us to watch it,' said it's important. I figured you didn't know because you don't check your mail, and I'm sure you haven't even looked at a television," he says. _

_Haymitch looks at his watch then walks into the TV room. Sae goes back to the kitchen to put up the leftovers, leaving Peeta and I alone. "Hey, Katniss," he says quietly. "Um, hi," I reply, almost in a whisper. "You've never been the shy type. This is different," he says a little louder now that I've acknowledged him. "Things change, people change," I reply and walk towards the TV room. Peeta and Haymitch make small talk until the announcement comes on. The seal of New Panem appears on the screen, along with the new anthem. The seal stays there for a while and I get my first good look at it. It's a mockingjay, with a shield on its chest that has a big 'NP' on it. The Mockingjay is rising from a flame, with its wings spread wide, like its taking flight. _

_Paylor's face soon covers the screen and she thanks everyone for tuning in. "Today is the anniversary of the formation of New Panem. One year ago we were freed from the oppression of the Capitol. We would like to take this moment to reveal our tribute to those lost," she announces. _

_The screen zooms out to a full screen shot of Paylor standing next to the said thing covered in a large sheet. _

_The sheet is pulled off revealing a large mockingjay with its wings spread, similar to the one on the new seal. There are flames engulfing this one though, not stone flames, but fake flames like the ones I wore. The mockingjay is looking up and on its chest reads all the names of fallen rebels and innocents. _

_On the bottom, the big block of stone holding up the bird reads the names of influential rebels, killed in the line of duty. It zooms in to give us a good view, and I make out Finnick's name along with one that strikes a pain in my heart. Primrose Everdeen. The tears form before I think better of it._

_I sniffle a little and turn my head away. I don't look back until I hear Paylor's voice again. This time it's zoomed in on her. "Never forget these names, people of New Panem. We owe them our freedom. There are few who did not die for our cause, and I am lucky enough to be one of the living. At the same time I would like to thank all the people who fought for our cause and the living members of the head team. Plutarch Heavensbee, Haymitch Abernathy, Gale Hawthorne, Johanna Mason, Peeta Mellark, and Katniss Everdeen, our Mockingjay."_

_I want to scream. I want to tell her I did nothing; that I wanted nothing to do with any of this. I want to tell them that I didn't want their thanks, I only want my sister. _

_The crowd goes wild at the mention of our names and I see Haymitch grimace out of the corner of my eye. He doesn't like unneeded attention, but he's been getting a lot of it between falling off the stage drunk and having a leading role in a rebellion. _

_I look back to the screen just in time to wish I hadn't. Time slows down as the arrow emerges from the crowd and lodges itself in Paylor's chest, right where her heart is. She stumbles a little then falls over, surely dead._

_I gasp and hear that everyone else did too. Suddenly the image changes on the screen and I want to scream. Looking back at me are too faces, vaguely familiar. _

"_Hello Panem, we would like to thank you for tuning in. No doubt, you have witnessed the fate of your dear president, and now you want to know why," says the boy, with snaky green eyes and jet black hair. _

"_I am Allia Snow and this is my brother Alro. It is true, we are the grandchildren of your old president,_ _Coriolanus Snow," says the girl, a mirror image of the boy. I can feel the bile rising as the terror builds. Peeta is shaking and Haymitch is as still as a stone, while Greasy Sae is simply surprised. _

"_Dear Rebels, we hope you have enjoyed your rein, because your time is up. The end is near for you, we will rule this country once more and there's nothing you can do but count down the moments until it is over," the boy, Alro, says in a menacing voice. I say 'boy' because they can't be older than my age, if that. _

"_Yes, and don't think for a moment you can stop us, little Mockingjay. No, you will be crushed upon first sight," says Allia, and my head jumps up at the mention of my alias. "Katniss Everdeen, you may as well count your seconds, because you will be one of the first to die," Allia says as the screen goes black._

_I wonder if this is what the Capitol citizens felt like when we took over their televisions. I wonder if they were this terrified. I don't have time to think about much else, because my stomach lurches and I dash to the bathroom and begin puking up everything in my system and then some._

_*End Flashback*_

Just as I give up on brushing my teeth, I hear the phone ring. "Katniss! It's for you! Plutarch needs to talk to you," calls Haymitch. I sigh and open the bathroom. Peeta is standing awkwardly right outside and quickly sidesteps out of my way. I snatch the phone from Haymitch and say, "Hello."

"Katniss, I'm sure you just saw the twins' announcement?" he questions.

My patience is wearing thin and I snap a yes.

"I know you're tired Katniss, and still healing, but I need to ask a huge favor of you," he says shakily.

I mentally groan and I can almost hear an "oh God…" escape from my lips.

"Would you be the Mockingjay again?"

Oh hell.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think for a first chapter? Just so you know, the twins' names are pronounced Al-e-uh and Al-row. Just in case you were confused. So basically this is right after Mockingjay, minus the epilogue. What do you guys think? Will Katniss say yes? Will she make it through another rebellion? Reviews = LOVE! Questions and advice always welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Flight of the Mockingjay

I feel the phone slip out of my hand a hit the floor, I hear the loud crash it makes, but I feel so numb. Images, memories, surface in front of my eyes. Prim's name being called, then Peeta's. I see the horrible moment when Peeta and I are about to be massacred by the mutts, the moment when I think I'll have to kill him. I see Snow making the Quarter Quell announcement, I see Peeta volunteer for Haymitch. I see Peeta die, and then see him ripped away from me. I see him hate me, I see him choke me. I see Prim as she becomes a real girl on fire. I hear the scream of surprise as she burns to death. I see the surprise on her face, as she looks me right in the eye as she dies and I can't do anything. The memories bombard my mind and I feel myself slip onto the ground.

I hear footsteps hurry toward me, but I'm still stuck in the permanent replay of the monstrosity that is my life. I hear what sounds like Haymitch yelling angrily to someone, and then I feel warmth. Warmth… warmth… it feels so nice.

"Katniss?" a familiar voice calls. The memories flash in my mind again as I see Peeta's blood splatter across the tile, as I see him warn us. "Dead by morning!" he claims. If only…

"Come on, Katniss. It's not real. Stay with me, please. Not real, it's not real," the voice chants. The voice sounds so sweet, so comforting. "Stay with me," it pleads. 'But I can't,' I want to say, as I slip into unconsciousness.

Needless to say the light pouring in through my window was much too bright. I groaned groggily and tried to sit up. As I maneuvered myself into a sitting position I felt a shooting pain in my right wrist. I immediately took all the pressure off it and fell back onto the pillow. I look at my hand and realize someone bandaged it tightly. _What happened?_ I wonder.

I stare up at the ceiling for a moment before I catch on to a light breathing coming from across the room. For the first time since I woke up, I look over at the arm chair to my right and I'm surprised to see Peeta sitting there, fast asleep. I'm still wondering what happened when I hear a light knock at my door. I don't reply but the door opens anyway. In walks Haymitch, eyebrows arching when he looks at me.

"What?" I snap weakly.

"Well, sweetheart, you look like hell warmed over," he said.

"Yeah, well you're not too hot either," I retort.

"Yeah, yeah. You know I'm a ladies' man. Everyone wants some of this," he says gesturing to himself. I let out a weak laugh and reply, "Whatever you say."

Haymitch comes closer and picks up my bandaged wrist, causing me to wince in pain. "What happened?" I ask, still a bit groggy.

"You don't remember?" Haymitch questions quietly, knowing that Peeta is sleeping. I shake my head.

"Well, I remember I got a call then, I, uh, I'm not sure," I say. Haymitch nods.

"Plutarch asked you to be the Mockingjay again and you flipped your lid. You fell down muttering about mutts and Peeta and Prim. We thought you totally lost it there for a few minutes. You okay?" he asks. I begin to recall last night's events, but then wish I hadn't.

"I'll be fine. How did I hurt my wrist?" I ask. "You fell backwards; you put your hand out to catch you. When you fell, you landed on it. It was a clean break, it should heal pretty fast," he explained.

I nod in reply. "Why's Peeta here?" I ask.

Haymitch looks at me wearily. "I couldn't get him to leave. When you passed out, he kind of flipped out too. The whole time he was trying to talk you out, but I guess you were too far gone. He carried you up here after you passed out. He wouldn't leave. He was worried you would have nightmares," Haymitch replied. I take in this new information in silence.

"You definitely do not deserve that boy, Katniss. You know he still loves you, right?" Haymitch asks. I'm a bit taken aback at first but then reply, "I don't think so. I hurt him too much, Haymitch. He finally sees me for what I am."

Haymitch gives me that weird look again. "And what would that be?" he questions. "A selfish, murdering, undeserving mutt," I answer quietly. Haymitch just shakes his head, a look of defeat on his face.

"Whatever you say," he repeats my words from earlier.

We sit in silence for a few moments, the only sound in the room being Peeta's light breathing. "What's wrong with me? I mean, normal people don't just have random mental breakdowns of that magnitude. How could a mentally insane person ever be the Mockingjay?" I question softly, mostly to myself. I don't notice the implication in my words until too late.

"You were the Mockingjay before. You were pretty mentally unstable then, too. Or do you not remember the crazy claw incident?" he says, somewhat jokingly. I remember when I first woke up and realized that Peeta hadn't been rescued, and attacked Haymitch. I almost want to smile.

Haymitch senses that I don't plan on replying and continues. "Honestly, I don't think you're really crazy. I just think all the shit that you've dealt with in the last 3 years is just too much for you to handle. There's this thing a lot of Victors get after the games, the Capitol doctors call it Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Maybe that's what it is," he offers. I begin to wonder if maybe he's right when I realize something else. Why is Haymitch being so… so… nice?

"Okay, so now that we have a theory about what's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?" I question.

"Other than the fact I'm an old alcoholic that has to deal with the most mentally unstable teenage neighbors ever?" he asks in a joking voice.

"I mean, why are you being so nice? And so… sober? It's just… I kind of expected you to come in here and insult me and my stupid little injuries and bad decisions, not diagnose me and make civil conversation," I reply.

Haymitch's expression changes to something I don't recognize and he sighs. "When things get tough, I either drink more or less. Like training you two the first time, I actually cared. I care this time. We worked too hard to free ourselves, and I'm just too damn old for this. And plus, believe it or not, I'm capable of caring," he says, standing up.

"I mess with you because I don't particularly dislike you. We've got a lot in common, kid. Just don't end up like me. I've got to go check on the geese. I'll be back later. Sae should be by soon," he finishes. Before I have a chance to reply, he's already out the door.

I look over to Peeta and sigh. His head is tilted at what must be an uncomfortable angle. I know I'll never be able to carry him over here, but he needs all the good sleep he can get. I slide out of the bed and nudge him gently.

"Come on, Peeta. Get in the bed. You need to sleep," I say softly. His eyes don't open but he begins to stir. " 'atniss?" he questions groggily.

"Yeah," I reply as I pull him up and lead him to the bed. I hoped to keep him groggy enough to just fall back asleep when he got to the bed, then I planned to leave. I wanted to get as far away from here as possible. But, my plans never go right.

" 'atniss? You needa sleep, too," he slurred sleepily. I almost giggled at his almost drunken state of sleepiness. I forgot how he was so confused in the mornings, how he was so not a morning person, even though he was a baker who usually gets up at the crack of dawn.

"Shh. Go to sleep Peeta," I say quietly, as though speaking to a child. "Stay with me? Please?" he asks, and I remember him asking me the same thing last night.

I crawled over him and onto the other side of the bed. As I slid beneath the covers I replied, "Always." I hoped he was already asleep.

I woke up a few hours later with a terrible headache. I took a moment to adjust, and then I took in my surroundings. The light was brighter than earlier and Peeta's arm was wrapped around my waist. I had been clutching his hand. I quickly pried my hand out of his, then tried to slip underneath his arm. I attempted not to wake him, but I failed once again. "Hey," he slurred, "where are you going?"

"I need to get up Peeta. All hell could be breaking loose out there. Get some rest. I'll be back," I said.

"So do you. I hear Mockingjays don't get much sleep," he says.

"Who said I was gonna be the Mockingjay again?" I snap.

"I know you, Katniss. You're going to do it," he replies.

"Yeah, we'll see," I tell him. "I've got to get out of here," I say.

Surprisingly, he doesn't argue. He nods then says, "Well I'll be here, okay?"

I nod back and begin braiding my hair quickly. I slip on my hunting boots and make my way toward the bedroom door. Just as I'm about to slip out, Peeta quietly says, "I heard you last night."

All I say is, "I know."

And then I'm gone.

* * *

**So I know this was a bit all over the place, but I'm trying to set up story lines, and who doesn't like Katniss/Peeta moments, and pep talks with Sober Haymitch?**

**Review? Oh and who would like to see a trailer for this? I'm thinking of making one.**

**PS: Interested in beta-ing? I need a beta, so if you're interested, let me know!**


End file.
